trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DilapidatedSunbeam
- Normal= - Without Coat= }} |-|Dream ☀= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|AB ☼= |caption = ☼ theres no neeb to be so r00b adout it ☀ |age = 9 Alternian solar sweeps (~20 Earth years) |screenname = dilapidatedSunbeam |style = Starts sentences with a white sun (☼); ends them with a black sun (☀). Uses no capitalization except for when angry and/or flustered, and no punctuation besides the two suns. Uses "00" instead of "oo" when applicable. Uses d's instead of b's, and vice versa. |specibus = fankind |modus = Sun |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Seer of Void |zodiac = Sol |relations = Deksels - Lusus/Sprite }} => Be the daydreaming skywatcher. If you say so. Your name is STUKON ZONNAE, and you are a DAYDREAMER. You quite enjoy this profession, taking time to STARE AT THE CLOUDS and be a general ditzy EASILY DISTRACTED woman with the attention span of a GNAT (if you knew what that was). When you're not BEING A GENERAL ANNOYANCE, you are fixing whatever you can find, whether it be RADIOS, COMPUTERS, or OTHER ASSORTED TECH. Your other interests (besides the ones stated before), are WEAPONS and EARTH MONKEYS, to name a couple. You are quite HAPPY GO LUCKY, and usually treats everyone you meet with relative KINDNESS. Although not particularly easy to PISS OFF, when you are, almost nothing can stop your rage. 'Friends' are not your strong point, and as you are not particularly social butterfly, you don't leave your Hive very often and stay on your computer. The only time you do go out, is when the SUN RISES. You are at your most social and kind then, actually COMING OUTSIDE and not being a total loser inside your Hive all day. Which you are. What little friends you have never come over either. How tragic. You dabble in the arts of TESSENJUTSU, and are quite shy about it only using it to Strife. This equates into your strife specibus, which is FANKIND. Your trolltag is dilapidatedSunbeam and with some sunlight (and basic knowledge of computer emoticons) you ☼ talk in a simple yet sophisticated tone that quite bescrides yourself and hopefully does not come off as r00b to others ☀ => Examine Self ☼ i bont unberstanb why i shoub ☀ You are quite normal in appearance, nothing too out of the ordinary. You have short and rather fluffy black hair that sticks up in lots of cowlicks that you don't bother to smooth down. Your clothes are relatively normal as well, a black shirt with the sol sign on it (your sign), an obnoxious yellow skirt, and and an equally if not more so obnoxious yellow jacket with pale reddish brown stitches about. Although you do have a split pupil in your right eye, it is nothing special and you even don't notice it sometimes. That might be occurring as you have the attention span of a gnat. Your horns are slender and have a chunk missing out of both. You have no idea how this happened. => Examine Strife Specibus ☼ why bo you want to see it its nothing special ☀ Your Specibus has been allocated with fankind, even though you only have a few fans to work from. Your favorite, however, is bright yellow and is quite obnoxious. Fitting. => Examine Fetch Modus ☼ hopefully math isnt a prodlem ☀ With your Sun modus, each card is allocated to a certain spot (which arranges itself into a circle) based on name. A is at 0 degrees, and Z is near 360 degrees (as they are the easiest to take out). To take an item out of this occasionally infuriating Modus, you have to name the degree of the item in particular, and then it will be removed and able to be used. Theoretically, it could contain up to 360 items, but you don't have time (or even that many items) to store in your specibus. Hooray. => Examine Hive ☼ its a mess just a warning ☀ You cannot examine your hive because this section is under construction. Images Ascended to God Tier. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Yellow Blood Category:.Jackelo